Anugrah Bidadari (REMAKE)
by DevilKyumin2927
Summary: Lee Sung Min, seorang pewaris tahta yang di culik oleh Cho Kyuhyun sang pemberontak Raja... Hari-hari mereka dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran. (Sorry, author gak bisa bikin summary)
1. Chapter 1

ANUGERAH BIDADARI

Author : Shin Sung Rin a.k.a Hulfi

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin (Yeoja) & Cho Kyuhyun

Support Cast : Lee Donghae (Namja) And Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Genderswitch

Rating : General

Warning : Ini adalah ff pertama author. Dan ff ini hasil remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama.

Happy reading

Warning! Banyak typo, maklum author baru ^_^

CHAPTER 1

Matahari bersinar terik. Sinarnya yang angkuh membuat udara sekitar menjadi panas tak tertahankan. Lee Sungmin telah terlindung dari panas yang menyengat itu, tapi sekujur tubuhnya tetap basah dan lengket oleh keringat.

Dari jendela kereta, ia dapat melihat prajurit-prajurit yang mengawalnya. Lee Sungmin heran. Dengan baju besi yang tebal, mereka sama sekali tidak kepanasan. Di dalam ia merasa seperti berada di tungku pemanas apalagi di luar.

Udara panas membuatnya jengkel. Semua orang di sekitarnya pasti mau mengipasi dirinya agar ia merasa sejuk, tapi tetap saja percuma. Ia telah mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas bulunya, tapi yang terkipas adalah udara panas.

Belum lagi bajunya yang tebal. Baju seindah ini selalu diimpikannya tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Lee Sungmin bersumpah bila ada yang memaksanya mengenakan baju bangsawan yang tebal di musim panas, ia akan menolak mentah-mentah. Ia merasa heran mengapa gadis-gadis bangsawan mampu mengenakan baju setebal ini di hari yang panas.

Beginilah kalau gadis miskin tiba-tiba mengenakan gaun indah yang berlapis-lapis. Ia terbiasa mengenakan selapis gaun katun yang kasar. Di udara sepanas apa pun, ia merasa nyaman dengan gaunnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman.

Kalau saat ini ia melihat danau atau sungai, ia pasti akan meloncat masuk tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia benar-benar tersiksa dengan panas yang menyengat ini.

Sungmin merasa tertipu. Mereka berhasil membujuknya dan kini ia menderita karenanya.

Pinta mereka, "Kami mohon demi menyelamatkan…" Sungmin mendengus kesal teringat kata 'menyelamatkan' itu. Siapa pun yang akan diselamatkannya, ia tidak peduli lagi. Saat ini untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri dari panas saja, ia tak mampu. Apalagi yang lain!?

Demi kata itu pula ia rela meninggalkan tempatnya yang hijau permai dan subur ke daerah yang panas seperti padang pasir ini. Di tempatnya, angin meniupkan daun-daun tetapi di sini debu saja yang terlihat.

Sungmin merasa sedikit beruntung mereka menggelung rambut pirangnya tinggi-tinggi. Kalau tidak, ia yakin sekarang ia sudah menjadi manusia setengah matang di tungku matahari ini.

Kereta tiba-tiba berhenti. Sungmin baru saja menduga para prajurit menemukan tempat yang sejuk untuk berteduh, ketika suara gaduh itu terdengar di luar.

Suara pedang yang beradu itu membuat Sungmin cemas. Ia ingin meninggalkan kereta tapi pelayan di sampingnya mencegah.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Di luar terlalu bahaya."

Melalui jendela pintu kereta, Sungmin melihat pengawal-pengawalnya jatuh satu per satu. Mereka semua bersimbah darah.

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di jendela dan mengejutkan mereka. Mulut orang itu berdarah dan ia membelalak pada mereka. Perlahan-lahan orang itu jatuh ke bawah.

Pemandangan itu membuatnya tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa menghiraukan larangan, ia membuka pintu kereta ebar-lebar dan melompat keluar.

Apa yang dilihatnya ternyata lebih mengerikan dari perkiraannya. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Darah merah yang segar membanjiri tanah.

"Masuklah kembali," pelayan itu menariknya, "Di sini terlalu bahaya untuk…"

Mereka dikejutkan seseorang yang rubuh di dekat mereka.

Prajurit itu menarik ujung gaun Sungmin dan seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Belum sempat ia mengatakannya, sebuah pedang telah menancap di punggungnya.

Ditatapnya dengan marah orang itu. "Beraninya engkau melakukan itu," geram Sungmin, "Dasar tidak punya belas kasihan!"

Pria itu tersenyum sinis.

Kemarahannya semakin memuncak. "Apakah menurutmu nyawa manusia itu sedemikian murahnya!? Apakah bagimu nyawa itu tidak ada harganya!? Bagaimana dengan keluarga yang ditinggalkannya!?"

Pria itu terkejut melihat air mata gadis itu.

"Apakah engkau tidak dapat berpikir!? Bagaimana nasib keluarga yang ditinggalkannya? Apakah kau tidak dapat berpikir betapa sedihnya mereka kalau ia pulang hanya nama!?"

Dari atas kudanya, pria itu membungkuk. Tangannya terulur ke wajah Sungmin tapi ia menepisnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Pria itu tertawa sinis.

Sang pelayan memegang lengan Sungmin dengan ketakutan. "Sebaiknya kita tidak membuatnya marah," bisiknya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak punya belas kasihan?" pria itu berkata tajam, "Kalian beruntung, aku tidak pernah membunuh anak-anak dan wanita."

"Bagus kalau engkau menyadarinya!" balas Sungmin sinis.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul. Sungmin terkejut tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat.

"Lepaskan aku!" serunya marah, "Aku tidak sudi kausentuh!"

Ia hanya tersenyum sinis menghadapi rontaan Sungmin. "Sekarang engkau tawananku."

"Aku tak sudi menjadi tawanan pembunuh sepertimu!"

"Kembalilah pada keluarga majikanmu dan katakan putri mereka kini menjadi tawananku," kata pria itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Mundur!" perintah pria itu lalu ia membawa kudanya berlari ke dalam hutan.

Pelayan itu terpaku di tempatnya. Semua terjadi sangat cepat. Ia masih sukar mempercayai apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba diangkat ke kuda pria itu dan dibawa pergi sebagai tahanan. Dari kejauhan terlihat ia terus meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentaknya.

Pria itu tak bergeming. Ia terus memacu kudanya secepat mungkin menjauhi tempat perkelahian tadi.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Sebaiknya engkau diam atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini."

Sungmin tidak takut pada ancaman itu. Dengan lantang ia berkata, "Lebih baik ditinggal di sini daripada duduk di dekat pembunuh sepertimu!"

Pria itu tersenyum sinis dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sungmin marah besar. Ia membenci tubuhnya yang kurus kecil. Kalau ia gemuk, pria itu takkan dengan mudah mengangkatnya ke kudanya. Kuda itu juga pasti kelelahan berlari sambil membawanya.

"Dasar pengecut!" gerutunya, "Beraninya hanya bersikap kasar pada wanita! Dasar tidak sopan!"

Melihat pria itu diam saja, ia semakin gencar melontarkan kejengkelannya. "Pembunuh! Sadis! Tidak tahu aturan! Kasar! Pengecut! Tidak punya hati! Penakut! Licik! Kejam!"

Kediaman pria itu membuat Sungmin semakin bersuka ria dengan kejengkelannya. Ia semakin lantang menyemburkan ejekan-ejekannya.

"Manusia berdarah dingin, amoral, asusila, penipu, penakut, lemah, lamban."

Orang-orang yang mengikuti mereka terheran-heran mendengar serentetan kata yang terus meluncur dari mulut mungil itu.

Perhatian mereka membuat Sungmin semakin senang dan bersemangat untuk meneruskan.

Segala macam kata yang terlintas di benaknya, disebutkannya begitu saja. Ia tidak peduli apakah ia sudah mengatakannya. Ia juga tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang semakin tertarik mendengarnya.

Bahkan, ia tidak lagi mempedulikan pria di dekatnya yang diejeknya tanpa henti.

"Cukup!" akhirnya kesabaran pria itu habis.

Kata-kata yang penuh kemarahan itu tidak membuat si gadis diam. Ia terus mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Apakah ejekan-ejekanmu itu belum cukup?"

"Belum!" sahutnya lantang. "Engkau memang manusia kejam yang berdarah dingin dan pengecut! Engkau pembunuh paling kejam dari yang terkejam! Engkau lebih kejam daripada si serigala itu!"

"Cukup!" bentaknya tak mau kalah. "Kalau engkau tidak mau diam, aku akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana kejamnya aku."

"Lakukan saja dan aku akan menganggap engkau tidak pantas menjadi pahlawan rakyat!" tantang Sungmin.

"Bungkam saja dia, Kyuhyun"

"Jangan khawatir, Hae, aku bisa menanganinya."

"Lakukan kalau engkau bisa! Engkau takkan bisa membungkamku."

"Engkau menantangku?"

Mata foxy Sungmin bersirat tajam. Sinar matanya menampakkan kemarahannya yang meluap-luap. Wajah cantiknya menantang penuh keberanian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kejam. Matanya seperti menyimpan rahasia yang sangat kejam.

"Kaupikir aku takut dengan tatapanmu itu?" ejek Sungmin, "Tatapan milik pengecut sepertimu tidak patut ditakuti! Engkau hanya berani menculik wanita lemah dan membunuh orang yang tak berdaya! Engkau tidak pantas menjadi pejuang rakyat!"

"Engkau yang membuatku melakukannya, jangan salahkan aku," desis Kyuhyun kejam.

Sungmin terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga pria itu berani meninju perutnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kemarahan dan mendesiskan kata "Pengecut!" dengan geram sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

"Akhirnya dia diam juga," kata Donghae, "Kukira aku harus mendengar ocehannya sepanjang jalan. Tak kukira ada yang lebih cerewet dari Seohyun. Tapi aku lebih tak menduga engkau akan membungkamnya dengan cara itu."

"Gadis seperti dia sekali-kali harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak angkuh seperti itu."

Donghae menatap Sungmin yang kini tergolek lemas di pelukan Kyuhyun. "Kalau ia diam seperti ini, ia kelihatan manis," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Mulutnya lebih tajam dari pisau manapun," bantah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau orang melihatnya saat ia seperti ini, ia takkan menduga kalau gadis ini punya ratusan, ribuan bahkan mungkin jutaan kata yang lebih tajam dari pisau."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tertawa. "Ia setan cilik," katanya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

ANUGERAH BIDADARI

Author : Shin Sung Rin

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin (Yeoja) & Cho Kyuhyun

Support Cast : Lee Donghae (Namja) And Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Genderswitch

Rating : General

Warning : Ini adalah ff pertama author. Dan ff ini hasil remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama.

Happy reading

Warning! Banyak typo, maklum author baru ^_^

Author Comeback ^_^

CHAPTER 2

Sungmin terbangun oleh rasa sakit di perutnya. Samar-samar ia ingat seorang pria bertubuh kekar memeluknya. Pria itu pula yang menawannya dan meninjunya.

Kemarahannya bangkit lagi ketika teringat kekasaran dan kekejaman pria yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Sekarang tidak hanya perutnya yang sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

Dalam kegelapan yang pekat ini, Sungmin sulit mengenali posisinya. Tetapi, Sungmin dapat merasakan dinding dan lantai batu yang menjadi sandaran tubuhnya.

Sungmin merasakan perih di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Tanpa perlu melihatnya, Sungmin yakin ia diikat kuat-kuat.

Sungmin tersenyum sinis. "Rupanya ia takut aku kabur," katanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan penuh kepuasan.

Dengan tangan dan kaki terikat kuat-kuat, Sungmin mencoba duduk. Walau tangannya terasa perih setiap ia menggerakkannya, Sungmin tak mau menyerah.

Setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya, Sungmin menempelkan telinga di dinding dan mencoba mengenali suasana di luar.

Sungmin jengkel. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa. Rupanya dinding batu itu sangat tebal.

Sungmin menarik kedua kakinya merapat ke badannya dan mendesah panjang.

Entah mengapa ia mau melakukan semua ini. Sekarang ia sendiri yang merasakan akibatnya. Walaupun ini untuk menyelamatkan orang lain, ia takkan mendapat hadiah atas pengorbanannya ini.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

Sungmin silau melihat cahaya obor di pintu itu. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang pria berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Engkau sudah sadar rupanya," pria itu mendekatinya, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang ikut aku, Pangeran ingin berbicara denganmu."

Sungmin menepis dengan kasar tangan pria itu. "Katakan padanya aku tidak sudi menemuinya."

"Engkau memang sekasar yang mereka katakan," gerutu pria itu, "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana engkau menghadapi kemarahanku."

"Silakan," kata Sungmin sinis, "Aku juga ingin tahu pria selemah engkau bisa marah seperti apa."

Hinaan Sungmin tepat mengenai sasaran. Pria itu naik pitam dan berkata lantang, "Aku ingin tahu apakah engkau masih keras kepala kalau aku tidak memberimu makan malam."

"Silakan," balas Altamyra dengan senyum manis, "Seminggu tidak makan pun tidak masalah bagiku. Sebaliknya, aku semakin senang karena ajal makin cepat mendatangiku. Itu artinya aku tidak perlu berlama-lama berada di dekat orang-orang pengecut seperti kalian."

Sungmin mendengar geraman pria itu sebelum ia membanting pintu keras-keras.

Gadis itu tersenyum puas akan hasil tindakannya. Di saat ia marah seperti ini, tidak ada lagi yang dapat membuatnya gentar. Pria itu salah kalau menduga ia akan memohon-mohon bila tidak diberi makan. Mereka semua salah kalau menduga ia akan menderita karena lapar.

Ia bukan orang kaya yang selalu makan kenyang tiga kali sehari. Setiap hari dalam kehidupannya, ia tidak pernah makan kenyang. Bahkan, tidak jarang ia tidak makan selama berhari-hari. Makanan termurah pun bagi keluarganya adalah sangat mahal. Untuk dapat memperoleh semangkuk makanan, mereka harus berusaha mati-matian. Bahkan, sering mereka terpaksa meminjam uang pada tetangga.

Mereka salah kalau mengira ia tidak tahan dengan siksaan seperti ini. Baginya siksaan seperti ini tidak ada sepersepuluh penderitaan yang telah dialaminya.

Kehidupannya jauh lebih menderita daripada duduk terikat seperti ini. Satu hari baginya bisa terasa seperti satu musim kemarau panjang.

Walau ia tidak bebas setidaknya ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan atap rumah yang seperti akan terbang bila tertiup angin, dinding kayu yang siap roboh sewaktu-waktu, ataupun atap rumah yang selalu bocor dalam hujan deras.

Keadaan Sungmin saat ini jauh lebih baik daripada dulu. Dulu ia tidak punya bantal yang empuk untuk tidur mau pun kasur yang nyaman. Kini pun ia tidak punya tetapi baju tebalnya masih dapat digunakannya sebagai alas tidur sekaligus bantal.

Duduk di atas lantai batu dengan gaun tebal ini, Altamyra merasa seperti duduk di kursi yang agak empuk.

Sungmin menutup matanya dan tersenyum puas. Ia ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana mereka menelantarkannya.

Mereka tahu perannya sangat penting untuk menekan kekuasaan Raja Kangin yang kejam. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu ia bukan sang putri bangsawan yang mereka incar itu. Ia hanya berperan sebagai dia.

Saat ini sang putri sedang bersenang-senang di pelukan keluarganya. Putri yang dikabarkan menjadi pengganti Raja Kangin itu sangat penting bagi para pemberontak ini untuk menekan Raja Kangin, tirani yang kejam.

Selama mereka tidak tahu siapa dia, mereka pasti tidak berani menelantarkannya. Mereka pasti tahu menelantarkannya sama saja dengan menggagalkan rencana mereka yang bagus.

Sungmin benar-benar puas menyadari semua kunci penting dalam rencana mereka ada padanya. Ia puas dapat dengan leluasa menumpahkan semua kemurkaannya atas kekejian mereka yang telah membunuh pengawal-pengawalnya.

Mereka boleh saja membenci Raja Kangin, tetapi mereka tidak berhak membunuh bawahan Raja Kangin. Para prajurit itu belum tentu menyanjung Raja sepenuhnya. Kalau bukan demi nyawa dan keluarga, mereka pasti telah melawan Raja.

Raja Kangin memang kejam tetapi belum tentu bawahannya juga kejam. Mereka bertindak menurut perintah Raja yang jauh lebih kejam dari serigala itu. Raja yang tega membunuh putra kandungnya sendiri.

Sungmin tidak dapat memaafkan Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya yang ternyata sama kejamnya dengan Raja Kangin.

Kemarahannya akan mempersulit mereka mencapai tujuannya. Sungmin tidak akan membuat segalanya menjadi mudah bagi mereka. Tidak peduli apa pun ancaman mereka.

Suara ramai di luar membangunkan Sungmin dari tidurnya.

Udara pagi yang sejuk membuat Sungmin merasa lebih segar. Tetapi udara dingin itu tidak dapat menyurutkan api kemarahan di dada Sungmin.

Cahaya matahari pagi menerobos jendela kecil menembus kegelapan ruang kecil yang lembab itu. Dengan susah payah, Sungmin berusaha berdiri dan mengintip suasana di luar melalui jendela kecil yang hanya cukup bagi sepasang mata untuk mengintip ke luar itu.

Sungmin tersenyum sinis melihat terali jendela yang rapat dan kokoh itu. "Mereka benar-benar khawatir aku kabur," katanya sinis.

Pemandangan di luar yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan bayangannya. Orang-orang tua muda, laki-laki wanita berlalu lalang di luar.

Yang wanita sibuk membuat sarapan dengan tungku api unggun. Sementara itu para pria menyerahkan hewan-hewan hasil buruan mereka untuk dimasak. Anak-anak berlari-lari dengan senang.

Tenda-tenda tempat mereka tidur tampak rapuh. Peralatan masak mereka yang sederhana menunjukkan sulitnya hidup mereka. Baju mereka kusam, compang-camping bahkan kekecilan. Semua itu menampakkan kemiskinan mereka.

Sungmin mendesah panjang.

"Kau puas melihat mereka?"

Sungmin memalingkan kepala mendengar kata-kata sinis itu tetapi ia segera membuang pandangannya ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya bicara. Daripada berbicara dengannya, Sungmin lebih senang mengawasi kehidupan mereka yang jauh lebih menderita dari dirinya sendiri.

"Engkau memang keras kepala. Tidak salah kalau Changmin tidak memberimu makan malam," kata Kyuhyun sinis, "Aku ingin tahu sekeras apa kepalamu."

Sungmin tidak takut menghadapi ancaman itu. Ia menghadap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis.

"Baik," geram Kyuhyun, "Kita lihat seberapa keras dirimu."

Sungmin tidak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar ancaman itu. Baginya yang saat ini sedang murka, ancaman itu hanya angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup wajahnya.

Ia yakin mereka juga tidak akan menelantarkannya. Mereka cukup pintar untuk mengetahui pentingnya dirinya dalam rencana mereka. Ia adalah pion penting untuk men-skak mat Raja Kangin. Sayangnya, mereka tidak cukup pintar untuk menyadari mereka telah tertipu.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan keras dan membuat Sungmin semakin senang.

Sungmin puas bisa membuat Kyuhyun marah besar. Ia puas dapat membalaskan dendamnya.

Samar-samar Sungmin mendengar suara ribut di luar. Ia tahu orang-orang itu mengira ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya tetapi ia tidak peduli.

Walau ia terikat, bukan berarti ia tidak bebas untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Ia dibesarkan sebagai burung yang bebas terbang ke mana saja. Ia ditempa dalam suasana yang serba sulit. Ia dibentuk menjadi gadis kuat yang tak kenal takut.

Tidak seorang pun yang dapat mengikatnya termasuk tali kasar yang terbuat dari sabut kelapa ini. Simpul ikatan di kaki maupun tangannya sangat erat dan terlihat sukar dibuka. Tetapi, Sungmin tidak mau putus asa sebelum mencoba.

Dengan gerak tangannya yang terbatas, Sungmin berusaha melepaskan ikatan kakinya yang menyiksa kulit kakinya. Tangannya terasa perih tiap kali ia menggerakkannya tetapi Sungmin tidak mau berhenti berusaha.

Pekerjaan yang mula-mula terasa membosankan lama kelamaan mejadi kesibukan yang menyenangkan Sungmin. Ia merasa seperti bermain dengan teka-teki yang rumit.

Kekasaran mereka padanya membuat Sungmin semakin ingin mempersulit mereka.

Sungmin merasa kepanasan. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya. Saat itulah jeritan kecil terlontar dari mulutnya.

Sungmin terpana melihat darah di tangannya. Usahanya untuk membuka ikatan kakinya ternyata membuat pergelangan tangannya terluka oleh tali kasar itu.

Dipandanginya darah yang masih mengalir itu. Dalam hati ia berkata, "Mereka terlalu khawatir hingga bertindak sekejam ini."

Saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menanti matahari yang menyinari ruangan itu mengeringkan darahnya.

Sungmin bersandar di dinding sambil mengawasi darahnya yang perlahan-lahan mengering dan meninggalkan noda di gaun sutranya.

Noda darah kering di kain sutra sangat sulit dihilangkan. Mereka pasti marah karenanya. Gaun yang indah ini telah ternoda oleh darahnya.

Sungmin mengejek dirinya sendiri yang mau melakukan semua ini. Pengorbanannya yang besar ini tidak akan mendapat hadiah apa-apa tetapi ia mau dan telah melakukannya.

Dalam keheningan itu, Sungmin menyadari keadaan di luar lebih sepi dari tadi. Ia mengintip keluar.

Matahari telah tinggi. Api-api unggun telah dimatikan. Para wanita duduk bergerombol sambil mengerjakan sesuatu. Anak-anak bermain tiada henti. Tetapi, para pria tidak nampak seorang pun. Ia bertanya-tanya ke mana mereka pergi.

"Inikah wanita yang berani menghina Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin membalikkan badan.

Seorang wanita cantik melotot pada Sungmin dengan penuh keangkuhan. Mata coklat kelamnya menyiratkan rasa jijiknya. Wanita itu tampak sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang tuanya yang nyaris coklat.

"Engkau beruntung Kyuhyun tidak membunuhmu."

"Sebaliknya," kata Sungmin tenang, "Aku merasa lebih beruntung mati daripada harus bertemu pria sepengecut dia."

"Kau!" geram wanita itu, "Baik, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu." Kemudian pada wanita di belakangnya ia berkata, "Bawa kembali makanannya!"

"Tapi, Seohyun, kita diperintahkan…"

"Untuk apa kita khawatir," potong wanita itu tajam, "Para pria saat ini sedang berburu. Mereka akan kembali besok bahkan mungkin lusa."

"Kita…"

Lagi-lagi wanita itu berkata tajam, "Aku bilang tidak! Aku ingin dia tahu bagaimana rasanya mati karena kelaparan itu."

Sungmin tertawa geli. Tawanya memenuhi ruang kecil itu dan membuat wanita yang dipanggil Seohyun itu melotot sedangkan wanita satunya terheran-heran.

"Engkau akan melihat dampaknya," kata Sungmin lembut. "Pasti!"

Seohyun melotot lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sinar menyilaukan yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan itu membuat Sungmin terjaga.

"Dasar putri bangsawan!" kata pria itu, "Kerjanya hanya tidur saja!"

Sungmin tidak menghiraukannya.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga ia disekap dalam ruangan lembab ini dan artinya sudah dua hari ia tidak makan dan harus menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

Melihat pria itu, Altamyra dapat menduga ia dan kaum pria lainnya baru tiba dari perburuan. Pria itu masih menyandang kapak berburunya. Wajahnya tampak kotor dan lelah.

Pria itu mendekati Altamyra. "Pangeran ingin bertemu denganmu."

Saat ini Sungmin mungkin saja kehabisan tenaga. Seluruh tenaganya digunakannya untuk menahan lapar dan sakit. Tetapi, kemarahannya belum surut. Kemarahan itulah yang membuatnya mampu menempis tangan pria itu kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak sudi!" kata Sungmin tajam.

"Jangan memaksaku bertindak kasar padamu, Nona."

Sungmin menatap tajam pria itu sebagai balasan atas ancamannya.

Pria itu geram dibuatnya.

"Minggir!" perintah seseorang, "Biar kutangani sendiri dia."

Pria itu menepi. "Tidak perlu, Pangeran, saya dapat mengatasinya."

Sungmin melotot mendengar pria itu memanggil Pangeran pada Kyuhyun. Dan, ia tertawa geli. Pria itu heran tetapi Kyuhyun tidak.

"Sudah kuduga untuk mengatasinya, aku harus turun tangan sendiri," kata Kyuhyun, "Tinggalkan kami berdua."

"Baik, Pangeran."

Sepeninggal pria itu, Kyuhyun berkata, "Sudah cukup hinaanmu itu?"

Sungmin membuang muka.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Sungmin tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Sebaiknya engkau menurutiku, engkau sudah merasakan bagaimana akibatnya."

Sayangnya, Sungmin adalah gadis yang tak kenal takut.

Kyuhyun mendekati Altamyra. Ia memalingkan wajah gadis itu menghadapnya, tapi Sungmin menepisnya kuat-kuat.

"Engkau memang setan cilik," geram Kyuhyun. Lalu Erland mengangkat Sungmin.

"Turunkan aku!" protes Sungmin, "Turunkan! Aku tidak sudi kau sentuh!"

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan teriakan Altamyra. Ia terus membawa Altamyra ke ruangan pribadinya di lantai dua.

"Turunkan aku!" seru Sungmin tanpa henti. Tangannya yang terikat erat terus memukul dada Kyuhyun dan membuat darah segar kembali mengalir. Tetapi, Sungmin tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun menurunkannya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin. Ia mendudukkan Sungmin di tepi pembaringan.

"Sekarang kita sudah jauh dari orang-orang. Di sini tidak akan ada yang mendengar kita, engkau dapat mengatakan apa yang membuatmu terus membangkang dan tidak mau bekerja sama."

Sungmin tidak mau berbicara apa pun. Ia membuang muka.

"Kau tahu aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Dan aku tidak sudi," akhirnya Sungmin menyahut.

"Engkau harus," kata Kyuhyun berbahaya, "Aku akan membuatmu mau bekerja sama denganku."

"Aku tidak sudi bekerja sama dengan pengecut sepertimu!" seru Sungmin, "Daripada berbicara denganmu, lebih baik engkau tidak memberiku makan sama sekali! Dua hari lagi tidak makan, tidak masalah bagiku. Sebaliknya, aku senang. Aku lebih cepat mati."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencengkeram kedua lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kuat-kuat. "Daripada berbicara denganmu, lebih baik aku mati!"

Mata Kyuhyun menangkap noda darah di tangan Sungmin. Ia menangkap tangan gadis itu dan terkejut melihat darah segar di pergelangannya.

"Terkejut?" ejek Sungmin, "Mengapa terkejut melihat hasil kekasaranmu?"

Kyuhyun diam saja. Ia mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya dan memotong simpul ikatan tangan Sungmin. Sorot matanya terlihat penuh penyesalan melihat tangan Sungmin yang terluka.

"Puas?"

"Kalau ini dapat membuatmu jera, aku puas," jawab Kyuhyun, "Tapi kau, setan cilik, engkau tidak jera, bukan?"

Sungmin menjawabnya dengan seringaian.

"Tunggu di sini," kata Kyuhyun, "Kuperingatkan engkau untuk tidak kabur."

Sungmin tersenyum sinis ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar.

Bisa dipastikan pria itu sama sekali tidak tahu Seohyun telah melanggar perintahya. Ia tampak terkejut ketika ia mengatakan dua hari lagi tidak diberi makan, ia tidak apa-apa.

Sungmin melihat jendela terbuka lebar dan di bawah sana yang tampak hanya beberapa anak kecil. Ia yakin mereka tidak akan tahu kalau saat ini ia kabur, tetapi ia tidak mau melakukannya. Pembalasan amarahnya belum selesai.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat.

"Mengapa engkau mengikatnya erat-erat, Changmin?" terdengar Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Kata Anda, wanita ini berbahaya dan harus dijaga ketat. Saya pikir dengan diikat erat, ia tidak akan kabur."

"Ikatanmu membuat tangannya terluka," Kyuhyun memberi tahu dengan sabar.

"Biar saja!" sahut seorang wanita.

Dari nadanya, Sungmin dapat mengenali suara itu.

"Aku senang tangannya terluka."

"Lebih baik engkau diam, Seohyun," Kyuhyun memberi peringatan, "Engkau telah melanggar perintahku dan aku belum memperhitungkannya denganmu."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" bentak Seohyun, "Wanita itu. Ya, pasti dia. Bagaimana engkau dapat mempercayainya?"

"Tanpa perlu bertanya, aku sudah tahu," Kyuhyun berkata tajam, "Ia lebih kurus daripada sebelum aku meninggalkannya."

"Mengapa engkau memperhatikannya? Apakah ia sangat penting bagimu?"

"Ya," sahut Kyuhyun, "Ia sangat penting bagiku dan bagi rencana kita!"

Sungmin tersenyum simpul dugaannya tepat. Semuanya, tidak ada yang salah.

Seohyun telah merasakan dampak tindakannya, seperti yang telah diduganya. Kyuhyun dan kelompoknya akan memanfaatkannya untuk menekan Raja Kangin.

Kyuhyun masuk dengan membawa kain pembalut dan obat serta baskom berisi air. Ia meletakkan semua itu di sebelah kaki Sungmin dan mengambil tangan Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. Ia meletakkan tangan Sungmin dengan hati-hati dan menyingkap ujung gaun gadis itu.

Memar di kaki Sungmin membuatnya mendesah panjang. "Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini."

Sungmin terlalu jengkel untuk menanggapi. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun merawat luka-lukanya. Sungmin merasa tidak patut berterima kasih karena Kyuhyun harus menebus kekasaran-kekasarannya terhadap dirinya.

"Kupikir lebih baik kita bicara dengan perut terisi," kata Kyuhyun seusai membalut semua luka Sungmin.

Gadis itu diam saja. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika Kyuhyun kembali dengan dua wanita yang masing-masing membawa makan siang untuk mereka.

Kyuhyun menunjuk meja tempat mereka harus meletakkan makan siang itu.

Setelah melakukan tugasnya, kedua wanita itu pergi.

"Kuharap engkau tidak berkeberatan untuk makan siang bersamaku."

Sungmin tidak bergeming.

Kyuhyun heran. "Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu keras kepala seperti ini? Apakah engkau sama sekali tidak lapar? Atau engkau tidak mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Suasana hening hingga Kyuhyun berkata, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf atas semua tindakanku padamu selama ini. Engkau puas?"

Sungmin tetap mematung.

"Baiklah, engkau tidak mau makan bersamaku." Kyuhyun mendekat Altamyra. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan Sungmin.

"Aku langsung saja berbicara mengapa aku menculikmu," kata Kyuhyun. "Semua orang di kerajaan ini tahu setelah Raja Kangin meninggal, engkau akan menjadi penggantinya. Putra Mahkota sudah lama meninggal dan satu-satunya orang yang berkerabat dekat dengan Raja adalah engkau."

"Sebagai calon pengganti Raja, kedudukanmu sangat penting dan Raja pasti memperhatikan keselamatanmu. Itulah yang ingin kumanfaatkan darimu. Raja Kangin sangat kejam, engkau telah melihat sendiri bagaimana sulitnya hidup rakyat karena ketamakan dan kekejamannya."

"Hidup orang-orang di tempat ini masih lebih baik daripada orang-orang miskin lainnya. Di sini mereka masih dapat makan dengan teratur tetapi tidak dengan yang lain. Kamu semua menderita karena pajak yang banyak dan terlalu tinggi."

"Bertahun-tahun aku telah menanti kesempatan seperti ini dan aku takkan melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku ingin kerjasamamu untuk menekan Raja Kangin. Kalau aku berhasil, Raja Kangin akan digulingkan dan aku akan membentuk pemerintahan yang lebih baik daripada yang sekarang."

"Aku ingin kesejahteraan rakyat ditingkatkan, pajak-pajak diturunkan dan dihapus…"

Gagasan-gagasan Kyuhyun dipotong oleh tawa Sungmin. "Ide-idemu bagus. Sayangnya, aku bukan dia."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Aku bukan Tuan Puteri Victoria," ulang Sungmin tegas.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Engkau memang pandai tetapi masih terlalu mudah untuk ditipu. Aku hanya pion pengganti. Aku dimanfaatkan untuk memancing engkau agar menangkapku."

"Kau pikir aku bisa kautipu?"

"Sayangnya," Sungmin menyesal, "Engkau telah tertipu."

Raut ramah Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi geram.

"Kalau engkau pikir aku bisa kautipu dengan kata-kata itu, engkau salah."

"Kalau engkau tidak mempercayaiku, engkau bisa memeriksanya sendiri di kediaman mereka. Dan, engkau akan menemukan saat ini sang Putri bahagia dalam pelukan orang tuanya."

"Baik, kita akan melihatnya," kata Kyuhyun setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Kyuhyun menuju pintu dan berseru memanggil seseorang. "Bawa dia kembali ke selnya dan panggil Shindong kemari."

"Tunggu dulu," sahut Sungmin. Gadis itu merenggut pena dan kertas di meja kerja Kyuhyun lalu berjalan ke pintu.

Menyadari Kyuhyun menatapnya, Sungmin berkata tenang, "Engkau dapat mengawasiku kalau engkau curiga."

"Pergi saja," kata Kyuhyun acuh.

Sungmin merasa senang. Kyuhyun tampak marah sekali tetapi itu tidak lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan pekerjaan yang akan dilakukannya. Sekarang ia tidak akan merasa bosan berada di dalam selnya yang pengap dan lembab itu.

Dua hari berada di sel itu cukup membuat Sungmin tahu bagaimana kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dari pengamatannya, Sungmin tahu di siang hari saat semua pekerjaan telah usai, para wanita biasanya berkumpul sambil memintal benang. Mereka masih memintal dengan tangan sedangkan Sungmin tahu alat untuk memintal.

Penduduk tempat ia berasal adalah pemintal benang. Mereka memintal dengan alat sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu.

Sungmin ingin sekali membantu mereka yang hidupnya lebih sulit dan menderita daripada dia sendiri. Ia ingin membagi kepandaiannya dengan orang-orang itu agar mereka dapat hidup lebih baik.

Dari pengamatannya pula Sungmin tahu anak-anak tidak memperoleh ilmu. Hanya sesekali saja mereka memperoleh pengajaran.

Walau hidup mereka sulit, ibunya tetap berupaya agar ia memperoleh ilmu sebagai bekal kehidupannya kelak. Pastor di desa mereka sangat baik. Ia menampung semua anak yang tidak mampu dan memberinya pendidikan secara cuma-cuma. Sekarang Sungmin ingin meniru Pastor itu.

Anak-anak itulah yang kelak akan menggantikan mereka yang kini sudah tua. Apa jadinya kerajaan ini kalau anak-anaknya bodoh dan tidak tumbuh dengan baik?

Semenjak Kyuhyun mengobati luka Sungmin, ia tidak pernah menemui gadis itu lagi. Sungmin senang karenanya. Dengan demikian, ia bisa dengan tenang memusatkan perhatiannya pada kesibukannya.

Tidak ada orang yang menganggapnya sejak hari itu. Hanya beberapa wanita yang memasuki selnya. Itu pun untuk mengantar makanan ataupun mengganti perban luka-lukanya.

Walaupun sekarang ia mendapat jatah makan secara tetap, Sungmin sering lalai makan karena sibuknya.

Bila ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada satu hal, ia cenderung melupakan yang lain termasuk mengisi perutnya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang mempedulikan Sungmin. Ia tahu semua orang di sini menganggapnya musuh.

Sungmin tidak pernah menghitung berapa lama ia berada di sana, ia hanya merasakan ia sudah lama berada di tempat ini.

Suatu hari ketika Sungmin menghitung-hitung berapa lama ia berada dalam sel yang gelap dan lembab ini sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya, seseorang membuka pintu.

Sungmin terkejut melihat yang datang kali ini pria, bukan wanita.

"Engkau punya kesibukan baru rupanya."

Sungmin tidak mempedulikan suara sinis yang lama tak didengarnya itu. Ia terus mengepang rambutnya.

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

Sudah dapat ditebaknya Kyuhyun datang untuk memberitahu ia benar. Victoria saat ini bersama keluarganya. Dan itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum sinis penuh kepuasan.

"Mulai hari ini engkau kubebaskan," lanjut Kyuhyun. "Hanya dari sel ini, tidak dari tempat ini," katanya menekankan.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sesuatu di dekat Altamyra dan berkata, "Sebaiknya engkau menanggalkan gaunmu dan memakai gaun ini. Di sini engkau tidak pantas mengenakan gaun mewah."

"Memang tidak," sahut Sungmin senang.

Kyuhyun mengamati beberapa lembar hasil kerja Sungmin.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan," kata Sungmin, "Sekarang bisakah engkau meninggalkanku? Aku ingin melepas gaun yang rasanya setahun menempel padaku ini."

"Seminggu lebih," Kyuhyun membenarkan.

"Terserah," kata Sungmin, "Dan, bisakah aku meminjam gunting, jarum, dan benang?"

"Untuk apa!?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Penjelasan nanti," sahut Sungmin.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun pergi mencarikan barang-barang yang diinginkan Sungmin.

Ketika ia kembali, Sungmin telah berganti baju. Gadis itu juga telah merapikan tumpukan kertasnya yang tadi berserakan dan kini sedang menggeluti gaun mewahnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sungmin manis ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan barang-barang itu di sampingnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan."

"Aku tidak bisa memerintah sepertimu, tetapi aku bisa membantu rakyatmu. Aku akan membuatkan mereka alat pintal sehingga produksi benang mereka lebih baik dan bermutu. Yang nantinya akan meningkatkan harga jualnya."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Sungmin tersenyum misterius. "Desaku adalah desa pemintal benang. Aku tak mungkin tidak tahu seperti apa alat pemintal yang digunakan orang-orang di desaku."

Sungmin menyerahkan kertas paling atas pada Kyuhyun. "Aku telah menggambarnya di sini lengkap dengan ukurannya."

Kyuhyun mempelajari gambar itu. Sementara itu Sungmin mulai menggunting gaun sutranya yang mahal.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Kyuhyun terkejut melihat tindakan Sungmin.

"Selain kayu, kita membutuhkan tali yang baik. Sutra ini bisa menjadi tali yang cukup baik. Ini bukan sutra terhalus tetapi sutra terbaik."

Kyuhyun mengamati gambar Sungmin lagi lalu berkata, "Aku akan membantumu. Aku membuat kerangkanya dan engkau membuat talinya."

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita membuatnya di luar. Udara lembab ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Kyuhyun membawakan gaun dan gambar Sungmin. Lalu Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun meninggalkan bangunan itu.

Setelah berada di luar, Sungmin baru menyadari bangunan itu hanya rumah batu berukuran sedang dengan dua tingkat. Tingkat bawah untuk umum dan tingkat atas khusus untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memilih sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang lalu duduk di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan gaun gadis itu di samping Sungmin lalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kyuhyun memulai kesibukannya melepas satu per satu jahitan gaunnya yang halus. Kemudian ia memotongnya kecil-kecil dan menjahitnya menjadi tali kecil rangkap dua yang panjang.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun membentuk kerangka alat itu sesuai dengan gambaran Sungmin.

"Tolong kaujelaskan maksudmu dengan tanda ini," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Engkau harus membuat sesuatu seperti poros yang bisa berputar…"

"Kyuhyun!"

Percakapan mereka terhenti karenanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian tidak sadar perbuatan aneh kalian itu menarik perhatian kami?"

"Dia punya cara untuk meningkatkan hasil dan mutu benang pintal kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Lihat saja gambar alat pintal yang dibuatnya ini."

"Alat pintal?" ulang Donghae, "Aku pernah mendengarnya tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rupanya. Dari mana engkau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku berasal dari desa para pemintal benang," jawab Sungmin dengan tersenyum.

"Pantas saja engkau tahu," sahut Donghae, "Aku akan membantumu Kyuhyun."

"Aku memang membutuhkan bantuan," timpal Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita bantu mereka!" seru Donghae.

Beberapa orang mulai mendekat membantu Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Sungmin masih sibuk sendiri. Semua orang masih menganggapnya musuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita mendekati Sungmin. "Adakah yang dapat saya bantu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya. Anda dapat membantu saya membuat tali seperti ini dari kain ini."

Setelah itu wanita yang lain mulai mendekat dan membantu Sungmin. Sungmin senang melihatnya.

Dengan sabar, ia menjelaskan apa yang sedang dibuatnya. Dan untuk apa alat pintal itu.

"Sayang sekali gaun seindah ini dipotong-potong," celetuk seorang wanita.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Lebih baik kehilangan satu gaun mahal daripada kehilangan satu-satunya kesempatan untuk memperoleh hidup yang lebih baik. Kalau hidup kita lebih makmur, segalanya dapat kita beli."

"Di negara ini semuanya mustahil. Raja sangat tamak. Ia takkan membiarkan rakyatnya kaya."

"Benar," timpal yang lain, "Ia akan segera merampas harta orang yang kaya untuk menambah hartanya."

"Percayalah kepadaku segalanya pasti berubah cepat atau lambat."

"Kalau Raja mati dan Pangeran naik tahta," tebak Sungmin.

"Benar!" sahut semuanya.

Sungmin termenung. Tangannya terus bergerak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Pekerjaan yang sulit itu akhirnya selesai menjelang petang. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Sungmin memasang tali dengan sabar.

"Mari kita coba sehebat apa daya ingatku," kata Sungmin sebelum mencoba alat itu.

"Tidak buruk," gumam Sungmin melihat hasil alat yang dibuat berdasarkan gambarnya itu.

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat yang dikerumuni orang-orang itu, Sungmin memberi petunjuk bagaimana menggunakannya.

Sungmin senang bisa membuat alat yang dapat menolong orang-orang itu. Dengan hati riang, ia kembali ke selnya.

"Hei! Berhenti!"

Sungmin terus berjalan.

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Sungmin melihat sekelilingnya lalu bertanya, "Akukah yang kau panggil?"

"Benar," jawab Kyuhyun, "Siapa lagi yang berada di sini selain kita, setan cilik?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas…"

"Tidak perlu," potong Sungmin, "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai manusia yang masih mempunyai hati."

"Apakah engkau bermaksud menyinggungku?"

Sungmin berjalan lagi. Ia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati untuk bersitegang dengan pria itu. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan pria ini merusak suasana hatinya yang sedang berbahagia itu.

Kyuhyun heran melihat Sungmin kembali ke selnya. "Mengapa engkau kembali ke sini? Bukankah aku telah membebaskanmu?"

"Ini adalah ruanganku," jawab Sungmin tenang, "Aku tidak tahu di mana engkau akan menempatkanku malam ini. Sampai saat itu, aku hanya tahu di mana aku bisa melewatkan malam ini."

Kyuhyun diam memperhatikan Sungmin duduk di lantai dan mulai menulis lagi.

"Sampai saat ini aku belum tahu namamu."

Sungmin tidak menanggapi.

"Mengapa engkau tidak memberikan namamu agar aku tidak perlu menyebutmu dia atau gadis itu?"

Sungmin masih tidak menanggapi.

Erland mencekal tangan Sungmin. "Kau mendengarkanku?" tanyanya tajam.

"Lepaskan aku," balas Sungmin, "Engkau menyakitiku."

Kyuhyun tahu ia memegang luka di tangan Sungmin tetapi ia tak melepaskannya. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" ulangnya.

Sungmin menatap tajam. "Aku tidak sudi engkau menyebut namaku."

"Engkau mengajakku bermain kasar?"

"Apakah engkau bisa bersikap lembut?"

"Setan cilik," geram Kyuhyun, "Apakah engkau selalu menyebalkan seperti ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin lantang, "Aku membencimu dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Apa kesalahanku padamu, setan cilik? Apakah belum cukup permintaan maafku!?"

Sungmin membuang muka dengan angkuh.

"Setan cilik, engkau membuatku marah. Aku peringatkah engkau untuk tidak membuatku marah."

"Kaupikir aku takut padamu?" Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menatap tajam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyumannya mengandung sejuta bahaya yang terpancar di matanya. "Tidak," katanya setuju, "Setan cilik sepertimu tidak pernah kenal takut."

"Bagus," kata Sungmin puas, "Engkau sudah mengerti benar hal itu."

"Aku juga tahu engkau tidak sudi kupanggil dengan namamu. Lebih-lebih engkau tidak sudi kusentuh." Sungmin tersenyum puas.

"Jangan salahku aku kalau aku memanggilmu setan cilik."

"Setan cilik," gumam Sungmin. "Setan cilik pasti orang tuanya setan besar." Sungmin tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Aku suka itu."

"Kau!" geram Erland.

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin dengan kasar hingga gadis itu terbaring di lantai. "Mulutmu yang tajam itu sesekali perlu diberi pelajaran."

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang. Kyuhyun berbicara sangat dekat dengan mulutnya hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan setiap gerakan bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengkhawatirkan tindakan Erland selanjutnya tetapi ia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun senang dengan menampakkannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kejam melihat sorot mata Sungmin yang tajam. "Engkau membuatku kagum, setan cilik." Lalu ia mencium Sungmin dengan kasar.

Mula-mula yang dilakukan Sungmin adalah terkejut. Namun, ia segera sadar dan mulai meronta-ronta.

Walaupun tahu tubuhnya yang kecil tidak akan menang melawan tubuh tegap kyuhyun yang menindihnya,

Sungmin tidak mau berhenti. Ia terus meronta-ronta sekuat tenaganya.

Ia tidak sudi dicium Kyuhyun. Ia marah pada pria itu dan ia lebih marah lagi karena pria yang paling dibencinya itu menjadi pria pertama yang menciumnya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Sungmin.

"Aku membencimu," desis Sungmin, "Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Sungmin menjadi murka. "Engkau tidak pantas memimpin pemberontakan terhadap Raja. Engkau tidak lebih baik darinya!"teriaknyalantang.

"Berteriaklah sampai engkau puas. Takkan ada yang mendengarmu." Kyuhyun meninggalkan tawanya yang kejam di ruang sempit itu.

Sungmin membenci kekejaman Kyuhyun itu.

"Medice, cura te ipsum!" seru Sungmin "Lupus est homo homini!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

ANUGERAH BIDADARI

Author : Shin Sung Rin

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin (Yeoja) & Cho Kyuhyun

Support Cast : Lee Donghae (Namja) And Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Genderswitch

Rating : General

Warning : Ini adalah ff pertama author. Dan ff ini hasil remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama.

Happy reading

Warning! Banyak typo, maklum author baru ^_^

Author Comeback ^_^

CHAPTER 3

"Sudah puas memandangiku?"Sungmin membuang mukanya.

"Aku merasa tersanjung engkau terus memperhatikanku sepanjang hari ini," kata Kyuhyun sinis.

"Engkau terlalu kejam untuk dipandang," balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat kain di pangkuan Sungmin.

Sebelum Kyuhyun menyentuh pekerjaannya, Sungmin menyingkir. "Pergilah jauh-jauh. Jangan merusak hari bahagiaku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Aku ragu setan sepertimu bisa bahagia dengan duduk-duduk saja." Sungmin mengacuhkan kata-kata kejam itu.

"Banyak juga hal baik yang telah dilakukan setan sepertimu, Min."

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa kejam. "Kaupikir aku tidak tahu? Banyak yang akan memberitahuku. Jangan lupa di sini aku adalah penguasanya. Semua orang patuh padaku."

"Manusia kejam," desis Sungmin.

Bagi orang lain Kyuhyun adalah pahlawan mereka. Sungmin mengakui ia adalah pria yang tampan tapi Sungmin tidak mau mengakui kebaikan hati Kyuhyun. Ia telah melihat sendiri kekejaman Kyuhyun dan ia tidak akan memaafkannya.

Pria itu memang berani. Dari jutaan rakyat Vandella, hanya ia yang secara terang-terangan memberontak

pada Raja Kangin. Ia adalah pria yang pandai. Ia membuat kemahnya di lereng gunung yang terjal dan tertutup hutan lebat.

Kekasaran dan kekejaman pria itu memuakkannya.

"Aku yakin nama lengkapmu Minno. Orang tuamu tepat. Engkau memang sejelek namamu."

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Jadi," katanya lembut, "Engkau sudah puas?"

"Engkau ingin memulainya lagi, setan cilik?" Kyuhyun mencekal lengan Sungmin.

"Lepaskan aku," desis Sungmin, "Aku tidak sudi disentuh manusia sekejam engkau."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Mata kelabunya menembus tajam mata biru cerah Sungmin.

Sungmin membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya.

Tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang bergerak hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalannya.

"Engkau beruntung sekarang kita di luar," desisnya lalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Aku lebih beruntung bila tak melihatmu selama-lamanya!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus berlalu tanpa menoleh.

"Dasar wanita!"

Donghae mendengar gerutuan itu. "Ada apa?"

"Setan cilik itu benar-benar membuatku jengkel."

Donghae tersenyum. "Sudahlah, Kyuhyun. Engkau tidak perlu berpura-pura. Semua orang di sini tahu jika kau menyukainya."

"Jangan bermimpi!" bantah Kyuhyun, "Gadis itu hanya bisa membuatku jengkel."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Dia adalah setan cilik yang harus kuhindari," kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Baguslah bila begitu," kata Donghae puas.

"Bagus?"

"Aku akan jujur padamu. Aku menyukainya. Ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang paling menarik yang pernah kutemui. Walau kata-katanya tajam, ia pandai dan cekatan."

"Ia adalah iblis yang harus dihindari, hae."

"Ia adalah gadis cantik yang menarik," bantah Donghae, "Kalau engkau memang tidak menyukainya, jangan menjelek-jelekannya. Masih banyak yang mau menjadi suaminya kalau engkau tidak mau."

"Apa katamu!?"

"Hampir semua pria di sini tertarik pada Minnie. Tetapi demi kau, kami semua mundur. kau dan Minnie sangat cocok, tetapi karena kau sendiri yang berkata membencinya, aku akan maju sebelum disaingi yang lain. Aku berterima kasih engkau menjadikan aku orang pertama yang mengetahuinya."

"Aku tidak percaya kalian semua telah terjerat olehnya," seru Kyuhyun, "Kenapa kalian bisa sangat bodoh?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kyu. Semua orang di sini tahu kau mencintainya. Tindakanmu, caramu memandangnya telah menunjukkan cintamu. Hanya dengan dia kau bisa bertengkar sehebat itu. Hanya Minnie yang mampu menghinamu tanpa membuatmu marah. Aku yakin akan berbeda halnya kalau Seohyun yang menghinamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura, Kyu. Kami semua tidak buta dan tidak tuli. Pertengkaran hebatmu tadi malam terdengar oleh kami semua. Walau kami tidak tahu apa arti kata yang diucapkan Minnie kami tahu ia menghinamu."

Kyuhyun diam saja.

"Jangan diam saja, Kyu. Aku yakin kau mengerti apa yang diucapkan Minnie."

"Engkau ingin tahu?"

"Tepat sekali!"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Tabib, sembuhkan dirimu sendiri. Manusia yang satu adalah serigala bagi manusia yang lain."

"Kata-kata yang cukup bermakna," komentar Donghae.

"Tepatnya nasehat," Kyuhyun membenarkan, "Bayangkan pelayan seperti dia menyuruhku memperbaiki diri sendiri. Bahkan, memperingatkanku."

"Ia memang tepat, Kyu. Tak heran ia menjadi pelayan kesayangan keluarga Lee."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi.

"Lihat saja hasil tindakannya. Baru dua minggu berlalu sejak ia dibebaskan. Tetapi ia sudah membuat banyak perubahan. Wanita-wanita sekarang lebih mudah memintal benang. Anak-anak mendapat pelajaran setiap hari. Bahkan, yang tua-tua pun diajarinya menulis dan membaca. Belum pernah aku melihat gadis setekun dia."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi. Tapi dalam hatinya ia mengakui kata-kata Donghae. Berkat gadis itulah sekarang kehidupan rakyatnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Kyuhyun…"

Rengekan itu membuat Kyuhyun berpaling. "Ada apa, Seo?"

"Lihat ini!" rengek Seohyun sambil menunjuk pipinya yang memerah.

"Adaapa dengan wajahmu, Sohyunna?" tanya Donghae.

"Perempuan itu yang melakukannya. Ia menamparku."

"Minnie?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Ia memang keras kepala tetapi ia tidak mudah memukul orang apalagi menampar wanita," bela Kyuhyun,

"Engkau pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah."

"Tidak," bantah Seohyun, "Aku hanya bertanya baik-baik padanya dan ia menamparku."

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu," kata Kyuhyun tajam.

"Tanyai saja dia," saran Donghae.

"Aku memang bermaksud menemuinya."

"Beri dia pelajaran!" seru Seohyun, "Aku akan senang sekali kalau engkau mengurungnya. Dasar wanita tidak tahu terima kasih!"

"Sudah, Seo," Donghae menghentikan.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sungmin tetap meneruskan kesibukannya menyulam di atas sisa gaun sutranya. Ia mengetahui kehadiran Kyuhyun tetapi tidak menghiraukannya.

"Menyingkirlah," kata Sungmin tenang, "Engkau menghalangi matahari."

"Kupikir engkau senang bisa terlindung dari terik matahari."

Sungmin sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi. "Engkau telah mendengar rengekannya, bukan? Kalau kau ke sini untuk bertanya mengapa aku menamparnya, lebih baik kau tanya padanya. Ia tahu persis sebabnya."

"Sialnya, aku lebih mempercayaimu."

"Aku merasa tersanjung," kata Sungmin dingin.

"Aku datang tanpa niat untuk membuatmu marah. Jadi, bekerja samalah denganku."

"kau tahu aku tidak mau."

"kau juga tahu aku bisa memaksamu melakukannya," Kyuhyun mencengkeram Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Setelah mendengarnya, engkau bisa memutuskan sendiri siapa yang salah," Sungmin memulai, "Seohyun datang dan menuduhku menggodamu. Katanya aku adalah wanita genit yang mencoba merampasmu darinya. Dan, aku telah mencoba menerangkan tetapi ia terus menghinaku. Kita berdua tahu itu salah. Ia bahkan menghina leluhurku dan membuat kesabaranku habis."

"Aku heran mengapa engkau tidak membungkam mulut kekasihmu seperti engkau membungkamku."

"Kekasihku?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, "Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"Bukan aku," jawab Sungmin tenang, "Tapi dia."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Seohyun di luar rumah.

"Kusarankan kau menjelaskan padanya kalau kita saling membenci. Aku tidak suka terus

dicemburui."

"Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Terserah," Sungmin bangkit, "Biarkan aku pergi. Aku bosan terus-menerus diganggu kalian."

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin pergi. Ia mempunyai urusan lain yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi Sungmin.

Sungmin yakin Seohyun akan merasakan kemarahan Kyuhyun. Diam-diam ia merasa kasihan padanya. Ia yakin selain dirinya, tidak ada lagi yang berani melawan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masuk lebih dalam ke hutan. Ia mencari-cari pohon rindang dan duduk di bawahnya.

Suasana sepi hutan membuat Sungmin tenang. Ia mengerjakan kembali pekerjaannya.

Menyulam di kain sutra yang halus adalah pekerjaan sulit. Tapi, sisa gaun ini sayang untuk dibuang. Karena tebalnya lapisan gaun itu, mereka bisa membuat tali yang panjang dan masih menyisakan kain yang cukup lebar.

Sisa kain itu akan digunakan Sungmin sebagai taplak meja. Sungmin memberinya gambar alam yang indah dan menyulamnya dengan benang pintal yang terang. Walau pekerjaan itu belum separuhnya selesai, Sungmin dapat melihat hasilnya yang indah.

Tidak percuma ia dibesarkan di daerah yang wanita-wanitanya pandai menjahit, memintal, menenun, dan berbagai pekerjaan jahit menjahit lainnya.

"Setan cilik!"

"Ouch!" jarum Sungmin lolos dari kain dan menusuk jarinya."Kau membuatku terkejut," katanya menyalahkan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Menyepi," jawab Sungmin, "Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan kabur. Aku tahu percuma kabur darimu."

"Aku senang engkau mengerti hal itu. Tetapi, aku marah atas sikapmu."

"Aku?" tanya Altamyra tak bersalah.

"Benar, engkau telah membuat kami semua cemas. Engkau tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak muncul waktu makan siang."

"Makan siang sudah usai?"

"Apa kau benar-benar bodoh atau linglungsih?" gerutu Erland, "Sekarang ini sudah hampir malam!"

Sungmin heran melihat langit yang mulai gelap.

"Sekarang kau baru sadar?"

"Maafkan aku," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun heran mendengar penyesalan yang tulus itu.

"Terima kasih engkau mau menjemputku. Aku tidak yakin bisa pulang sendiri malam-malam seperti ini. Aku belum mengenal baik tempat ini."

"Kupikir engkau tidak tahu berterima kasih."

Kalau Kyuhyun bermaksud membuat Sungmin marah, ia telah gagal. Sungmin tidak tersinggung. Dengan tenang ia berkata, "Aku membencimu tetapi aku tetap tahu terima kasih."

"Aku merasa seperti disanjung."

Sungmin beranjak bangkit. Kyuhyun diam mengawasi gadis itu memunguti barangnya satu per satu. "Ayo kita pulang."

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin. Seraya menatap punggung Sungmin, Kyuhyun berpikir mengapa gadis itu bisa berubah sejauh ini. Sedikitpun ia tidak menebarkan benih-benih permusuhan, seperti biasanya. Pancingannya pun dibalasnya dengan tenang.

Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi lebih sabar. Kalau suasana hutan bisa mendinginkan kepala gadis itu, ia akan membiarkannya sepanjang hari berada di dalam hutan. Ia sudah lelah bertengkar dengannya. Mereka selalu bertengkar. Bahkan, untuk hal-hal yang kecil. Ketika Altamyra mengatakan keinginannya

untuk tidur di dalam tenda bersama orang banyak, Kyuhyun menentangnya. Ia tidak setuju Sungmin tidur di luar. Bahkan, ketika Sungmin memutuskan akan mengajari para orang tua membaca dan menulis, Kyuhyun menentangnya. Kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah cukup repot dan cukup membuatnya pusing dengan perubahan-perubahan yang dilakukannya.

Tetapi, harus dia akui bahwa Sungmin sangat peka terhadap sekitarnya. Kyuhyuh mempunyai keinginan untuk memberi rakyatnya pelajaran, tetapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan perlawanannya. Untuk itu ia menyuruh Seohyun menjadi guru mereka. Kyuhyun tahu Seohyun melakukan tugasnya dengan setengah-setengah tetapi ia terlalu pusing untuk menegur Seohyun. Sungmin tidak mengetahui hal itu. Yang diketahuinya hanya mereka membutuhkan pendidikan dan ia segera melakukannya begitu dia bebas dari selnya.

Sungmin memang patut dikagumi. Walau tangan dan kakinya terikat rapat, ia masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mungkin Donghae benar sikap itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pelayan kesayangan keluarga Lee.

Dan, kini menjadi kesayangan rakyatnya yang mulanya membencinya. Sungmin tersandung sesuatu. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum ia jatuh terjerembab. "Ceroboh!" tudingnya.

"A…aku… aku," Sungmin belum pulih dari kagetnya, "Aku tidak tahu di sini ada akar pohon." "kau memang harus diawasi ketat setiap hari."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. kau bisa melepaskanku."

"Kurasa kau salah." Kyuhyun memunguti barang-barang Sungmin yang terjatuh tetapi sebelah tangannya tetap memeluk pinggang Sungmin. "Kurasa aku harus di sampingmu terus kalau kau tidak ingin merepotkanku."

"Aku yakin aku bisa menentukan arah jalanku sendiri."

"Ya, ke arah jalan yang rusak. Lebih baik kau mengalah padaku. Aku lebih mengenal tempat ini daripada dirimu."

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun benar. Ia tidak mencoba melawan perintahnya. Ia mengikuti pria itu. Kedatangan mereka disambut hangat oleh mereka yang mencemaskan Sungmin. Mereka lega dan senang melihat Sungmin baik-baik saja. Sungmin juga melihat Seohyun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kesal. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas jika Kyuhyun telah memarahinya. Sekarang ia menjadi penuh dendam pada Sungmin. Walaupun telah mengetahuinya, Sungmin tidak takut. Ia merasa tidak bersalah atas apa yang menimpa Seohyun. Dia sendiri yang membuat dirinya mengalami semua ini. Sungmin pergi untuk membersihkan diri. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah berada di antara orang-orang yang duduk menghadap api unggun.

Mereka saling menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing-masing. Sementara yang satu bercerita, yang lain mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Bergantian mereka menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing-masing. Sungmin senang mendengarkan cerita mereka, tetapi ia selalu mengelak menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Aku tidak pandai bercerita." Itulah yang selalu dikatakannya tiap kali tiba gilirannya.

Masa lalunya yang penuh penderitaan adalah satu di antara banyak hal yang ingin dilupakan Sungmin. Ia tidak mau membagi duka masa lalunya dengan siapa pun. Ia ingin menyimpannya sebagai kenangannya sendiri.

"Kali ini pun kau tidak mau bercerita?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku hanya dapat berharap kalian mengerti aku tidak ingin membagi masa laluku dengan siapa pun," kata Sungmin lembut.

"Di sini kita semua adalah teman," Donghae meraih tangan Sungmin, "Tidak ada rahasia di antara kita."

"Itulah yang membuat aku senang tinggal di sini."

"Apakah menjadi pelayan keluarga Lee tidak menyenangkanmu? kau itukan pelayan kesayangan mereka, bukan?"

"Andaikan aku adalah pelayan kesayangan mereka, seorang pelayan tetaplah pelayan. Ia harus tunduk pada perintah majikannya. Aku adalah burung yang bebas dan tidak mau terikat. Semua itu membuatku tersiksa bagai dikurung. Mereka mematahkan sayapku hingga aku tidak bisa terbang."

Donghae bergerak mendekati Sungmin. "Aku dapat membayangkan kesusahanmu."

Sungmin tidak suka saat melihat Donghae semakin mendekatinya.

"Mengapa tidak kauceritakan saja kesusahanmu itu?"

Baru kali ini Sungmin senang mendengar suara sinis itu. Suara itu membuat Donghae melepaskan tangannya dan bergerak menjauh.

Sungmin tidak melihat kapan Kyuhyun tiba, tetapi sekarang Kyuhyun sudah ada di sisinya.

"Akan kucoba," kata Sungmin, "Walau aku tidak pandai bercerita."

"Itulah yang kita nantikan!" seru Donghae.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana perasaan seekor burung dalam sangkar?" Sungmin memulai ceritanya.

"Biasanya ia dapat terbang ke mana pun ia mau dan kini ia hanya bisa terbang dalam sangkarnya yang sempit. Walaupun sangkarnya luas dan terbuat dari emas, ia tidak bahagia. Sebab ia telah terbiasa terbang ke manapun ia mau. Ia bebas mencari dan melakukan apa yang disukainya."

"Tetapi, kini ia hanya dapat duduk dalam sangkar. Ia hanya dapat melihat alamnya yang hijau tanpa dapat terbang kesana. Ia hanya dapat membayangkan hutannya yang hijau rimbun dan sejuk. Kerjanya hanya menanti tuannya memberinya apa yang tidak disukainya. Ia tidak mau melakukannya, tetapi demi bertahan hidup ia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk melakukannya."

"Sering kali ia berpura-pura sekarat dengan harapan tuannya akan melepaskannya tapi tuannya terlanjur sayang padanya. Setiap kali melihatnya kurang sehat, sang tuan segera mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk mengobatinya. Maka, ia pun mencoba melakukan yang yang terbaik bagi tuannya agar ia segera dilepaskan. Tapi," Altamyra mendesah panjang.

"Ia salah lagi," Sungmin sedih, "Tuannya menjadi semakin menyayanginya dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Sekarang ia telah bebas dan ia sangat bahagia. Karena itu kukatakan pada kalian, kebebasan itu sangat penting. Hanya dengan kebebasan kita bisa bahagia."

"Hebat sekali!" Donghae memberi Sungmin tepuk tangan. "Kalau kau mengelak lagi dengan berkata tidak pandai bercerita, aku akan menertawakanmu. Engkau sangat pandai bercerita. kau mengumpamakan dirimu dengan burung dan membuat kami seperti melihat sendiri bagaimana kehidupan sang burung yang tidak bahagia."

"Terima kasih." Sungmin merasa tidak enak mendengar pujian itu.

"Sudah cukup," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, "Sekarang waktunya kau tidur."

Sungmin terkejut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menariknya. Untung saja lukanya sudah lama sembuh, kalau tidak luka itu pasti sudah membuka lagi karena kekasaran Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu?" protes Sungmin.

"Sekarang waktunya kau tidur," jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Tapi aku tidak tidur di sini. Aku tidur di luar sana."

"Mulai malam ini engkau tidur di kamarku."

"Apa!?" pekik kaget Sungmin.

"Sudah kukatakan aku harus mengawasimu secara penuh," kata Kyuhyun sesinis senyumannya.

"Tidak!" protes Sungmin, "Aku tidak mau!"

"Sayangku," kata Kyuhyun berbahaya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat. "Jangan mempersulit dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau tidur di tempatmu!" Sungmin balas menatap tajam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kejam lalu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin.

"Turunkan aku!" ronta Sungmin. "Turunkan!"

Sungmin terus meronta-ronta dan memukuli dada Kyuhyun tetapi pria itu tetap melangkah pasti menuju kamarnya.

"Aku membencimu," desis Sungmin saat Kyuhyun meletakkannya di tempat tidur. "Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin meronta kuat-kuat tetapi Kyuhyun juga memperkuat pelukannya hingga Sungmin merasa dadanya sesak.

"Manusia kejam," desis Sungmin, "Perbuatanmu sama buruknya dengan si Raja serigala itu. kau tidak pantas menggantikannya."

Altamyra tidak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi termasuk air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Bagaimana engkau akan memperbaiki kehidupan rakyat kalau engkau sekejam dan sekasar ini?" desisnya penuh kebencian dan kesedihan.

Tidak Sungmin duga, Kyuhyun mencium air mata yang menuruni pipinya.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau aku bisa bersikap lembut," kata Kyuhyun lembut, "Tapi itu pasti sulit. Engkau, setan cilik, membuatku selalu ingin menyiksamu sampai mati."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada kausentuh," desis Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada menghibur.

Sungmin semakin membenci Kyuhyun. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak memeluknya kuat-kuat, ia pasti sudah meledak-ledak. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan api kemarahan yang berkobar-kobar. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmmin dengan lembut lalu membaringkannya dengan lembut pula. "Tidurlah," katanya, "Aku akan tidur di lantai."

Kyuhyun menyelimuti Sungmin lalu mengambil guling di sisi gadis itu. Sungmin menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi saat tubuh Kyuhyun menyeberangi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal dan berkata, "Engkau lebih cantik kalau diam seperti ini." Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin sekilas sebelum berbaring di lantai. Wajah Sungmin merah padam. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dipuji cantik oleh seorang pria.

Sungmin merasa dirinya tolol. Karena pujian pria yang dibencinya saja, ia sudah seperti salah tingkah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat Kyuhyun berbaring di sisi kaki ranjang. Sungmin senang melihat wajah tampan yang terpejam itu. Tetapi, ia membencinya saat wajah itu memandangnya dengan sinis.

Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun pria yang berani dan baik. Kalau saja kebenciannya tidak ada, ia pasti telah terpikat padanya. Tetapi, ia masih marah atas sikap Kyuhyun pada pengawal-pengawal itu. Kemarahannya seperti anak kecil. Sungmin tahu hal itu tetapi ia tidak bisa berhenti membenci Kyuhyun. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun seperti dirinya. Ia juga tidak bisa berhenti membencinya. Kalau mereka sama-sama mau melupakan kemarahan mereka yang tidak berarti, mereka bisa rukun. Bila ingin kehidupannya di tempat ini lebih baik untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, Sungmin harus mau berusaha melupakan kemarahannya yang tiada berujung.

Kyuhyun pusing.

Hari-hari belakangan ini semua yang dilakukannya tidak ada yang beres. Ia tidak dapat memanah dengan tepat. Permainan pedangnya kacau. Semua perhatiannya hilang. Semuanya tercurah untuk seorang gadis yang dapat mengobrak-abrik ketenangannya. Setan cilik satu itu memang tidak bisa dilepaskan walau hanya sesaat. Selalu saja ada yang mengekorinya.

Kyuhyun heran bagaimana gadis itu menarik perhatian para pria hingga ia selalu dikejar mereka seperti lebah dan madu.

"Engkau memikirkan apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Jadi, engkau mengakuinya?"

"Mengakui apa?"

Donghae menyandarkan punggung di pohon dan berkata, "Engkau menyukai Minnie."

"Aku!?"

"Semua orang tahu engkau mencintai Minnie," kata Donghae, "Malam saat kau menarik Minnie, kau menunjukkan kecemburuanmu."

"Aku!?"

"Akui saja kau cemburu. Semua yang ada disanatahu kau cemburu padaku."

"Apa yang semalam kalian mimpikan?"

"Kami bermimpi engkau dan Minnie menikah." Donghae tersenyum nakal.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya sambil berkata, "Jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi."

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi, jangan katakan aku tidak memperingatimu, "kata Donghae, "Saat ini banyak yang nekat merebut Minniemu. Aku khawatir kalau engkau tidak bergerak cepat, engkau akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya."

"Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Terserah padamu," kata Donghae,

"Saat ini beberapa anak muda berencana untuk melamar Rara."

"Melamarnya?" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri. Mereka akan mengajukannya siang ini."

"Apakah mereka tidak dapat berpikir mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah? Mereka masih anak-anak!"

"Daripada engkau ribut di sini, lebih baik engkau menemui Minniemu," Donghae memberi usul. "Aku baru saja akan menemuinya," Kyuhyun meloncat bangkit.

Donghae tersenyum puas dan berseru, "Lamar dia sebelum didahului yang lain!"

Kata-kata itu menimbulkan ide di benak Kyuhyun. Mungkin itu jalan yang terbaik. Mereka tidur dalam satu kamar telah menimbulkan banyak gosip. Pernikahannya dengan gadis itu akan menghentikan gosip-gosip itu dan dapat memulihkan nama baik mereka. Dengan pernikahannya itu pula ia menjadi lebih leluasa untuk mengawasi gadis itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun harus mengakui kecantikkan Sungmin. Sejak awal gadis itu telah membuat banyak hal yang membuatnya takjub. Mula-mula ia marah sambil menangis. Lalu ia terus menghinanya tanpa henti. Kyuhyun yakin tak ada pria yang tahan mendengar rentetan hinaan itu selain dirinya. Hanya gadis itu saja yang mampu menahan sakit dan lapar selama berhari-hari. Kyuhyun yakin ia takkan dapat menemukan gadis lain yang seunik setan ciliknya. Setan ciliknya itu sama sekali tidak mengenal rasa takut.

Melihat wajahnya yang cantik seperti boneka, orang takkan menduga hal itu. Matanya yang biru cerah selalu menatap tajam. Rambut panjangnya yang keemasan selalu bersinar lembut. Tak seorang pun yang tidak takut pada kemarahannya selain dia. Rupanya gadis itu tidak hanya menarik untuknya saja. Semua orang tertarik dengan kepandaian dan ketangkasannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun harus mengakui bahwa ia tertarik pada gadis itu dan mencintainya.

Donghae benar kalau sekarang ia tidak segera bertindak, ia bisa kehilangan Sungmin untuk selama-lamanya. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Ia merasa harus menemukan Sungmin secepat mungkin sebelum ada yang mendahuluinya. Sungmin berlari-lari kecil sambil bersenandung. Ia merasa sangat gembira.

Hijaunya pepohonan ini mengingatkannya pada desa Marshwillow tempat ia dibesarkan. Ia merindukan desanya yang hijau.

"Setan cilik!"

Sungmin jengkel. Kyuhyun merusak kegembiraannya untuk kesekian kalinya selama ini berada di tempat ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Altamyra acuh.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" selidik Kyuhyun.

"Khawatir aku kabur?" tanya Sungmin, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan kabur. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan untuk rakyatmu."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kalaupun engkau kabur, aku pasti bisa menemukanmu."

"Aku yakin engkau akan." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. "Berhentilah, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Apa lagi yang harus kita bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku telah setuju untuk tidur di kamarmu. Aku juga telah berjanji tidak akan kabur. Masih adakah yang kurang?"

"Apakah engkau tidak bisa bekerja sama denganku walau hanya sekali?"

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin tegas, "Aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan orang yang kubenci."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku telah berulang kali minta maaf padamu atas kekasaranku padamu. Apakah itu belum cukup?"

Sungmin membuang muka.

"Hanya engkau satu-satunya wanita yang bisa memendam marah lebih dari satu bulan."

"Terima kasih," kata Sungmin dengan tersenyum.

"Engkau mau memberitahuku?"

"Engkau sudah tahu mengapa aku tidak dapat berhenti membencimu," kata Sungmin dengan tenang. "Baiklah," Kyuhyun mengalah, "Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan, kekasaran serta segala sikapku yang tidak pantas padamu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, "kau puas?"

"Belum."

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dengan pasrah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu terus membenciku. Aku datang bukan untuk mencari pertengkaran baru. Aku datang untuk melamarmu."

"Melamarku?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Aku bertanya maukah engkau menjadi istriku?" ulang Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun. "Engkau tidak sedang mabukkan?"

"Tidak," sergah Kyuhyun. "Aku sadar apa yang kukatakan."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat.

"Engkau bersedia?"

"Tidak!" sahut Sungmin tegas, "Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!"

Kyuhyun menangkap lengan Sungmin. "Engkau harus," desisnya.

"Tidak!" bantah Sugmin, "Engkau tidak dapat memaksaku!"

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun mengalah. "Aku memberimu waktu sampai malam ini."

"Hanya malam ini," Kyuhyun menegaskan.

"Aku tetap tidak sudi!" seru Sungmin pada punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh.

"Menikah dengannya?" kata Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. "Sampai mati pun aku tak sudi."

Kecuali kemarahannya yang belum sirna, Sungmin telah mengakui Kyuhyun adalah pahlawan. Ia mengagumi keberaniannya. Tapi, perasaan Sungmin hanya sampai sejauh itu.

Kalau ia disuruh memilih antara menikah dengan Kyuhyun atau membiarkan Seohyun merebut Kyuhyun, ia pasti akan memilih membiarkan Seohyun menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mengagumi Kyuhyun tetapi tidak tertarik untuk menikah dengannya.

Sungmin melupakan pinangan Kyuhyun. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tetap akan mengatakan "TIDAK!"

Dengan hati riang, ia kembali menari-nari di hutan. Di hutan itu ia mengenang kembali desa Marshwillownya yang hijau. Ia benar-benar ingin kembali ke desanya sebelum ia dipaksa meninggalkannya.

Sungmin terus bermain di hutan sampai siang. Seperti biasa, di siang hari ia membantu para wanita memintal benang. Sore hari ia membantu mereka menyiapkan makan malam.

Sungmin ingin makan malam bersama mereka, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak memperbolehkannya. Seusai membersihkan diri dan membantu para wanita, Kyuhyun memaksanya naik ke Kyuhyun, ia sudah lelah bertengkar.

Lebih baik terlebih untuk malam ini, Sungmin segera naik ke atas dan duduk diam di kamar sampai pagi. Tidak seperti biasanya malam itu Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamar. Kyuhyun tidak segera menanyai Sungmin. Ia menyibukkan diri di meja kerjanya.

Sungmin tidak mempedulikannya, ia duduk di pojok ranjang dan terus menyulam. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan taplaknya. Sungmin yakin malam ini juga taplaknya bisa selesai. Yang belum diselesaikannya hanya awan-awan kecil dan burung-burung yang terbang di angkasa.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kelihatannya engkau sibuk sekali."

Sungmin meletakkan sulamannya. Ia tahu saatnya telah tiba.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya lembut.

"Dengan sangat menyesal," kata Sungmin lambat-lambat, "Aku tetap tidak dapat menikah denganmu."

Sungmin telah berkata tenang agar tidak membangkitkan kemarahan Kyuhyun tetapi pria itu marah juga.

"Apakah engkau tidak bisa berhenti membenciku? Sebenarnya apa dosaku padamu?"

"Engkau tahu sendiri," balas Sungmin tidak mau kalah, "Aku yakin engkau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya."

"Apakah engkau masih marah padaku karena aku membunuh orang itu?" Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan Sungmin.

"Engkau tahu sendiri."

"Apakah engkau tidak punya pikiran lain selain itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Kemudian dengan nada yang lebih lembut ia melanjutkan, "Dalam peperangan, kita tidak peduli siapa yang bersalah siapa yang tidak. Tidak ada hukum dalam peperangan. Begitu pula dalam perjuanganku melawan Raja Kangin. Kalau kita tidak membunuh, kita yang akan dibunuh. Itulah hukum perang."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu lagi. Pikirkanlah kata-kataku ini. Besok pagi aku akan menanyaimu lagi," kata Kyuhyun dengan kelembutan yang membuat Sungmin heran. Tapi gadis itu tidak heran ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan lembut sebelum berkata, "Selamat malam."

Sungmin tetap duduk meringkuk ketika Kyuhyun sudah membaringkan diri di sisi kaki ranjang. Gara-gara apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus berpikir apakah yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu benar?

Ada pepatah Latin yang menyebut tidak ada hukum dalam perang. Tapi, Sungmin tidak habis pikir mengapa orang bisa membunuh semudah itu.

Apakah nyawa itu tidak berharga lagi dalam perang?

Mereka tahu bisa terbunuh, tapi mengapa mereka mau berkorban?

Mengapa demi perang orang mau mengorbankan segala-galanya?

Apakah keuntungan perang?

Perang hanya membuat ibu pertiwi bersimbah darah. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Kalau hasil dari peperangan itu adalah kemenangan, itu bagus. Tapi kalau kalah…

Apa gunanya mengorbankan nyawa kalau ada cara lain untuk mencapai tujuan?

Kyuhyun sendiri bisa menempuh jalan lain yang lebih aman untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Ia bisa menikahi Victoria. Kalau Raja Kangin mati, Victoria akan naik tahta. Ia juga akan menjadi raja dengan sendirinya. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun dapat melakukannya. Ia adalah pria tampan yang menarik. Tak mungkin Victoria tidak menyukainya.

Tapi…

Sungmin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang ini. Ia dibesarkan di desa yang damai, adil, tentram, dan makmur. Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah dapat memahami jalan pikiran orang-orang di negara ini.

Sungmin tidak bisa tidur. Ia ingin ke bawah berkumpul dengan orang-orang di luar sana.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang tidur di dekatnya, Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya. Walau pria itu tidur nyenyak, bukan berarti ia tidak tahu sekitarnya.

Pernah suatu malam Sungmin terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terbangun. Samar-samar Sungmin mendengar suara-suara yang menakutkan dirinya. Sungmin tidak berani membayangkan apa yang bersuara itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu terjaga?"

Sungmin lega mendengar suara lembut itu. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya, "Aku seperti mendengar suara-suara yang menakutkan."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan memeriksa keadaan di dalam maupun di luar ruangan luas itu. Ia kembali pada Sungmin sesudahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," katanya, "Mungkin engkau bermimpi."

"Mungkin," kata Sungmin ragu-ragu.

Kyuhyun duduk di sisi Sungmin. "Tidurlah kembali. Aku akan di sini sampai engkau tertidur."

Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun mengenggam tangannya erat-erat dan memberikan rasa aman padanya. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak pernah benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya. Gerakan kecil darinya bisa membuatnya curiga. Saat ini malam sudah larut dan Sungmin tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun. Ia berbaring walau tidak yakin bisa tidur.

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terus menghantui pikirannya. Pikirannya terus melayang jauh tanpa bisa membuatnya tertidur.

Malam yang semakin larut membuat pikiran Sungmin semakin larut, semakin melayang jauh. Sungmin tidak ingat kapan ia tertidur, tetapi saat ia terjaga, ruangan itu sudah terang. Kyuhyun berdiri memandanginya sambil tersenyum. "Engkau tidur juga akhirnya. Kupikir engkau akan terus terjaga sampai pagi."

"Sang rembulan membiusku," sahut Sungmin sekenanya.

"Basuhlah mukamu. Wajahmu tampak kusut sekali."

Sungmin meninggalkan tempat tidur menuju jendela. "Engkau keberatan bila aku membantu mereka?"

"Lakukan apa yang kausuka."

Sungmin segera merapikan tempat tidurnya lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan hati riang. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kegembiraan gadis itu. Ia tidak nampak telah berpikir terus sepanjang malam. Kyuhyun segera mengganti bajunya dan bergabung dengan rakyatnya untuk sarapan pagi. Ia berniat mengulangi pertanyaannya setelah makan pagi.

Sungmin tidak nampak terbebani sepanjang pagi itu hingga Kyuhyun mengajaknya berbicara di dalam hutan.

"Aku masih belum mengerti," kata Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun memulai.

"Apa yang belum kaumengerti?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sabar.

"Mereka tahu bisa terbunuh dalam perang, mengapa mereka mau maju kemedan perang?"

"Karena cinta mereka," jawab Kyuhyun, "Karena cinta dan kesetiaan mereka pada pimpinan mereka. Sama seperti kita yang siap mengorbankan segalanya untuk tanah air kita. Kita melakukannya karena apa? Kita melakukannya karena kita mencintai tanah air kita."

Sungmin merenungkan kata-kata itu sebelum berkata, "Sekarang aku mengerti."

"Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu?'

"Aku tetap menolaknya," kata Sungmin tegas.

"Mengapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, "Apakah engkau masih membenciku?"

"Tidak. Sekarang aku dapat mengerti tindakanmu," kata Sungmin, "Tapi aku tetap menolak menikah denganmu. Alasanku adalah aku baru mengenalmu."

"Itu bukan masalah," kata Kyuhyun, "Setelah kita menikah, kita bisa berteman sampai kita saling mengenal."

"Maafkan aku," kata Sungmin, "Aku tidak dapat menikah tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Engkau ingin tahu alasannya?" Kyuhyun terlihat tidak sabar lagi, "Baik, aku akan memberitahumu. Aku menikahimu agar aku mendapat dukungan lebih dari rakyat."

"Dukungan?"

"Untuk melawan Raja Kangin, aku membutuhkan setiap dukungan yang bisa kudapatkan. Dengan menikahi pelayan kesayangan putri mahkota, aku yakin akan semakin banyak orang yang memihakku."

"Apakah engkau tidak dapat memikirkan jalan lain selain perang?"

"Apakah ada jalan lain untuk menggulingkan Raja Kangin?"

"Engkau bisa menikahi Putri Victoria. Kalau ia naik tahta, engkau dengan sendirinya akan menjadi raja."

"Kaupikir itu bisa?" ejek Kyuhyun, "Apa tidak pernah terpikir olehmu seorang putri mahkota tidak dapat menentukan sendiri calon suaminya?" Sungmin diam termenung.

"Hanya dengan perang saja Raja bisa kugulingkan. Dan, aku bisa memperoleh lebih banyak dukungan dengan menikahimu." Sungmin tetap diam.

"Apakah engkau tidak berpikir pernikahan ini akan menyelamatkan rakyat dari sengsara? Dengan dukungan yang besar, aku pasti bisa menggulingkan Raja Kangin," kata Kyuhyun penuh semangat. "Engkau dan aku memiliki cita-cita yang sama yaitu membuat rakyat sejahtera. Aku tidak salah bukan?"

Sungmin diam. Matanya memandang jauh. Kyuhyun memberi gadis itu kesempatan untuk berpikir. Sungmin tampak ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya dengan tegas ia berkata, "Aku bersedia."

"Bagus," kata Kyuhyun puas. "Sekarang juga kita menikah."

"Apa!?" tanya Sungmin terkejut.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya," kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menemui Hangeng. Sepertinya Hangeng tahu apa tugasnya. Begitu melihat Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin, ia segera menyambut gadis itu. Hangeng mengeluarkan gaun putih sederhana dari sebuah peti dan menyuruh Sungmin mengenakannya. Sementara Sungmin merapikan gaunnya, Hangeng membersihkan cadar pengantin.

Sungmin heran bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menyiapkan gaun pengantin secepat ini. Ternyata Sungmin tidak perlu bertanya. Hangeng telah menceritakan semuanya sambil mendandani Sungmin. Orang tua Kyuhyun ternyata juga pemberontak. Merekalah yang mula-mula mendirikan benteng ini.

Selama bertahun-tahun mereka mengobarkan semangat rakyat untuk melawan pemerintah Raja Kangin yang kejam. Sayang Raja Kangin berhasil menangkap mereka. Ia menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada mereka. Saat itu Kyuhyun baru dua belas tahun. Dan, sejak itu pula ia memulai pemberontakan terhadap Raja Kangin. Ia menyempurnakan benteng yang dibangun orang tuanya. Untuk menghidupi rakyat yang tinggal di sini, ia sering menyerbu pasukan kerajaan yang bertugas menarik pajak.

Tindakannya membuat rakyat mencintai dan menghormatinya. Tapi juga membuat Raja Kangin murka. Raja memerintahkan prajuritnya menangkap Kyuhun. Tapi, ia tidak pernah berhasil. Mata-mata Kyuhyun banyak. Banyak yang mau memberitahunya bila ada yang Raja rencanakan untuk menangkapnya.

Selama bertahun-tahun Kyuhyun menjadi buronan Raja tanpa pernah sekali pun tertangkap. Kyuhyun terus menyempurnakan strateginya agar Raja kewalahan. Semua orang membenci Raja Kangin. Raja tega memeras rakyatnya dengan bermacam-macam pajak yang tinggi hanya untuk memperkaya dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tega membunuh siapa saja yang berani mengatakan 'tidak' padanya.

Semua orang di Kerajaan Vandella berharap Raja Kangin segera mati dan Kyuhyun naik tahta. Mereka tidak mengharapkan orang lain selain Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Ia tertarik ketika mengetahui gaun pengantin yang dikenakannya adalah milik ibu Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa terhormat bisa mengenakan gaun yang berharga ini. Hangeng memberinya serangkaian bunga hutan yang indah.

"Sayang di sini tidak ada bunga lili atau mawar yang akan melengkapi kecantikanmu."

Sungmin tidak menanggapi. Ia membiarkan Hangeng membimbingnya ke ruang tengah tempat Kyuhyun telah menantinya.

Kyuhyun tampak sangat tampan dalam jas hitamnya yang halus. Jasnya sehitam rambutnya yang disisir rapi. "Engkau mirip pengantin jaman pertengahan," bisik Kyuhyun ketika menggandeng Sungmin menghadap Pastor.

Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menyiapkan segalanya secepat jalannya upacara pernikahan. Sungmin juga tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun seperti menyembunyikan perkawinan mereka. Kalau ia memang membutuhkan tambahan dukungan, ia pasti akan mengundang orang banyak dalam upacara ini.

"Pangeran! Pangeran!" Upacara terhenti karena panggilan yang penuh kecemasan itu.

Donghae segera bertindak dengan membuka pintu. Ia berbicara sebentar dengan orang itu lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan saya, Bapa, tampaknya kita terpaksa menghentikan upacara ini untuk sejenak."

"Silakan," jawab Pastor itu. Kyuhyun segera menemui orang di luar itu. Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," kata Donghae.

Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun masuk kembali. Ia tampak sangat cemas. Sungmin ingin tahu masalah apa yang membuat kyuhyun menunda hal yang paling didesakkan padanya itu.

"Maafkan aku, ada urusan yang harus segera kutangani," kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Maafkan kami, Bapa, tampaknya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan upacara masalah mendesak yang harus saya lakukan."

"Silakan," kata Pastor.

Donghae segera mengikuti Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang Pastor lalu pada Kyuhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu. Terakhir pada Hangeng.

"Sepertinya ada masalah penting yang sangat mendesak," kata Hangeng.

"Entahlah," kata Sungmin.

Sungmin segera kembali ke kamarnya dan mengganti gaunnya. Ketika berada di luar, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berbicara dengan serius dengan beberapa orang. Dari kejauhan tampak Kyuhyun sangat cemas. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia hanya berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kau puas?"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sinis itu.

"Ini ulahmu, bukan? Aku yakin sekali."

"Apa maksud Anda, Seohyun?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Jangan pura-pura!" bentak Seohyun, "Pasukan kerajaan mengepung kita. Pasti engkau yang memberitahu mereka."

"APA!?" pekik Sungmin kaget.

"Mereka bergerak menyerbu ke tempat ini," Seohyun mengulangi beritanya.

"Kurang ajar," desis Sungmin murka.

"Mau ke mana engkau?" Seohyun menahan Sungmin.

Sungmin menepiskan tangan Seohyun dan berlari ke kuda yang dilihatnya. Sungmin segera melompat ke atas kuda dan memacunya secepat mungkin.

"Berhenti!" Seohyun menghadang Sungmin, "Takkan kubiarkan engkau lolos!"

Sungmin membelokkan kudanya dan memacunya kuat-kuat menerobos hutan. Seohyun terkejut melihat kenekatan Sungmin. Ia segera berlari menemui Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!" teriaknya.

"Pergilah, Seohyun, aku sibuk," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kali ini engkau harus mendengarkanku!" Seohyun mulai merengek. Kyuhyun terus menyibukkan diri.

"Wanita itu mata-mata!" seru Seohyun," Sekarang ia kabur!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Mata-mata itu kabur! Ia pasti memberitahu siasat kita pada pasukan kerajaan!"

"Apa!?" Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Pasti dia yang memberitahu pasukan tempat kita."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan bawahan-bawahannya dan segera melompat ke atas kuda.

"Pangeran!" seru mereka.

"Teruskan penyerbuan tanpa aku!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memacu kudanya secepat mungkin. Ia melihat Sungmin sekitar tiga puluh meter di depannya. Gadis itu dengan lincah mengarahkan kudanya melewati ranting-ranting pohon. Tangannya yang satu sibuk melindungi wajahnya dari debu dan tangannya yang lain memacu kudanya cepat-cepat.

"Setan cilik!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terus memacu kudanya. Kyuhyun berusaha memperpendek jarak mereka tapi tiap kali ia berhasil, jarak mereka kembali menjauh. Kyuhyun geram melihat ketangkasan Sungmin dalam mengendalikan kudanya. Gadis itu seperti tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya agar jarak mereka tetap jauh.

"Berhenti!" Angin membawa pergi teriakan Kyuhyun.

Samar-samar Sungmin dapat mendengar langkah kuda di belakangnya. Ia juga mendengar teriakan-teriakan Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak mau berhenti. Sungmin terus mempercepat kudanya sambil berdoa ia tidak terlambat.

Hampir dua bulan Sungmin berada di tempat ini. Waktu itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk mengenali kawasan hutan ini. Ia tahu jalan terpendek untuk memutus laju kedua kubu itu sebelum mereka bertemu.

Sungmin tidak mau ada perang. Ia membenci segala yang berbau perang. Cepatnya laju kuda Sungmin membuat gelungan rambut gadis itu terurai. Walau rambut pirangnya berkibar-kibar seperti gaunnya, Sungmin tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin segera tiba.

"Berhenti, setan cilik!"

Sungmin semakin mempercepat kudanya. Saat ini tidak ada lagi yang dipedulikannya selain mencegah pecahnya perang antara kedua musuh ini.

Dari kejauhan Sungmin melihat kedua pasukan itu bergerak mendekat dengan cepat dari jarak sekitar limaratus meter. Dalam hati Sungmin terus berdoa ia bisa tiba sebelum terlambat. Setelah melewati rimbunan pohon, Sungmin segera membelokkan kudanya ke arah pasukan kerajaan.

"Mundur!" teriak Sungmin sambil memberi tanda dengan tangannya.

Tiga puluh meter di belakang Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendengar gadis itu terus meneriakkan kata "Mundur" sambil memberi tanda dengan lambaian tangannya.

Sungmin kesal melihat pasukan itu tidak juga berhenti bergerak. "AKU PERINTAHKAN TARIK PASUKAN!" Sungmin berteriak sekuat tenaganya.

Kyuhyun memperlambat laju kudanya melihat pasukan kerajaan tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Tetapi, Sungmin terus memacu kudanya ke arah pasukan kerajaan. Dengan gerak tangannya, Kyuhyun memerintahkan pasukannya berhenti.

Dari tempatnya, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin terus memacu kuda menerobos puluhan ribu pasukan kerajaan itu. Pasukan yang terdepan segera berbelok mengikuti Sungmin. Tak seorang pun di antara mereka pernah melihat para pasukan yang bergerak mundur dengan teratur dan indah itu. Cara mundur mereka unik. Mirip segerombol penari yang berbelok secara teratur dari depan hingga yang terakhir.

Dengan bubarnya pasukan kerajaan, Kyuhyun pun memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mundur.

"Ia pasti mata-mata!" komentar itu yang pertama kali terlontar dari mulut Seohyun setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Seo!" sergah Kyuhyun, "Jangan lupa, ia adalah pelayan kesayangan Victoria. Pasti mereka datang untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Tapi sekarang ia bersama mereka, bukan?" protes Seohyun, "Ia pasti akan membocorkan tempat ini pada mereka."

"Dengar, Seohyun," Kyuhyun memperingati dengan tajam, "Ia tidak suka perang."

"Dia…"

Donghae segera menutup mulut Seohyun. "Sebaiknya engkau diam saja, Seo. Minnie bukan gadis seperti itu. Ia pasti melakukan semua ini untuk menghindari perang."

"Pasti!" Donghae menegaskan.

-TBC-

Hai! Author Come Back :D

Ada yang kangen ? :v #Bercanda

So Reviews and command please…..

Kalau ada yang gak suka jangan dihujat ya!

Kita Saling menghargai

Oke ! :)

So Anyeong !


End file.
